


Wet

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: set 2017; a nightly swim





	

“It was a dark and stormy night,” she whispered.

“It’s not stormy and not even all that dark,” he whispered back, looking at the sky overhead where an almost full moon shone down on them. “And why are we whispering anyway?” 

She laughed out. “No, idea. It seems like a good idea at almost two a.m.”

“Nobody’s going to hear us.”

For once, it was even true. As true as it could be, anyway. 

After all the stress, frustration, and finally disappointment of the last year, they had decided to make a trip for their anniversary and friends had offered them a temporary home at their vacation home in the Caribbean. 

It hadn’t taken them long to decide it was just what they wanted, and with a minimal security detail, they were as alone as they could hope to be. Said detail had been briefed on their wish to take a nightly swim in the villa’s pool, and although they wouldn’t be sleeping, they wouldn’t intrude on them either if it wasn’t of the utmost importance or they were in danger. 

“You might be right,” she said, still whispering. “But what about lending a sense of secrecy to our nightly tryst.”

He huffed out a laugh. “It’s not a tryst if you’re married.”

She mock sighed. “And here you’re destroying the illusion.”

She winked at him before she shrugged out of the light dress she had donned earlier, dropping it on one of the sun loungers beside the pool. He couldn’t help himself, stared. After all these years, after decades, he still loved looking at her. Her bathing suit accented her curves, and his right hand twitched lightly, wanting to touch her.

With her back to him, she walked over to the pool’s entry, dipping a foot into the water, letting out a content sigh. 

Even though it was autumn in the States, it was eternal summer here. A perpetual slight breeze kept the days pleasurable, but even at night, it was warm enough that a quick swim to cool down was a good idea. Especially on a night like this, with the moon out, bathing everything in a soft light. 

“Are you coming?” she asked, taking step after step.

She had never been the person who hesitated with one toe in the water, debating whether to get in or not, and not the person either who just jumped to get it over with. No, she made the decision to go in and did, whether the colder water might sting for a moment or not.

“On my way,” he called, discarding his t-shirt before he followed after her. She was fully in by now, treading water while waiting for him to join her. 

Did she know she was smiling? That she looked as relaxed as she hadn’t in a long time?

After the disastrous election last year, he knew she would survive, knew she would be strong, but her spine of steel had impressed him anyway. And still… in the privacy of their home, he’d seen the devastation, the question she would never voice if there had been something she’d done wrong. She hadn’t, and still she hadn’t gotten what she deserved, what the country deserved, if it came down to it. 

He had wondered, worried if she would drift, having lost her goal in life, but she hadn’t. She had accepted fate, had moved on, bit by bit, and now she was as relaxed as he had ever seen her. This was about them, for them, and nobody could take it from then.

Following her example, he made his way into the pool, not caring about the cold, his goal being the woman whose mere existence was a siren’s call to him.

He had almost reached her, still being able to stand where she couldn’t, but she just grinned at him before turning and swimming away.

So this was how she wanted to play it. Well, two could play the game. 

“Aren’t you coming?” she called him from the other end of the pool.

“Nope. I’m good right where I am.”

“But I’m lonely here by myself,” she said.

“Well, then come over.”

“A lady never chases a man.”

“Good thing you’re not a lady then, huh?”

“Ouch.”

But she was still smiling and swam over.

“So, what are you going to do against my loneliness?” she asked.

He pulled her close, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms going around his neck. 

“What do you want me to do?”

She seemed to consider it, but then her smile turned soft, and she shook her head. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

“So you’re happy as it is?”

“Perfectly.”

She kissed him then. Only not on his mouth, not on his cheek either, but a tiny kiss onto the tip of his nose which had him laugh out. Leaning her forehead against his, she rubbed his neck with her thumbs.

“Something funny?”

“No, something sweet.”

She made a humming sound of agreement in the back of her throat.

A minute passed, then two, both of them unwilling to move or talk. This was the good thing about her. They could talk for hours or days without getting bored with the other, but they could enjoy the silence together as well. He wanted to talk to her, didn’t need to, and it made all the difference in the world.

“We should buy a house around here and just stay,” she finally said.

“Nah, you don’t want that.”

“But I like to think about it.”

“Me, too. But I’d miss our home, Chelsea, the kids…”

“Something useful to do,” she added.

It was true. He needed something to occupy his mind, and so did she. Full retirement was nothing the both of them would ever contemplate, but treading lighter, that they could do as they had proven the last months.  
Taking her last remark literally, he brushed her lips briefly.

“Something useful like that?”

“Hmmh, well, it’s a good start, yeah.”

They kissed softly for minutes, and he lost himself in the taste and feel of her, his always busy mind quieting for once. When she ended the kiss, she smiled.

“How about we really take a swim now?”

“I thought ‘swimming’ was just the excuse to get me to strip.”

“You think I need an excuse to get you to strip?”

“No.” He kissed her forehead. “So a swim, huh?”

“Yeah, a swim. And then you can towel me dry.“

He leaned in, nibbling at her earlobe, whispering quietly. “But I like you wet.”

He felt the shiver running down her back, his own body stirring at her proximity, at the promise of an intimacy where love met desire. 

“In that case…,” she trailed off.

“In that case?”

“Let’s take a swim, towel us dry, and then you can work on getting me wet.”

He laughed out. This woman was impossible, and he didn’t want to have her any other way. 

End.


End file.
